dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Oceania (Early Ages)
Overview Oceania is an underwater realm of half-men. They can remove their tails and walk on dry lands. The Capricorn is a powerful Nature and Water mage, but loses some of his power if he leaves the sea. Sirens can take birdshape and lure enemies into the sea. The legendary Bishop Fishes lead the Cult. Background For ages the oceans have been dominated by the tritons of Oceania. But recently other races have been stirring in the depths and the Triton Kings muster their forces to meet the new threat. Oceania is a nation of tritons and mermen. Tritons are unable to leave the sea, but mermen can shed their tails and walk on dry land. Both races have mages, but only the merman mages can leave the sea, although their magical power is reduced when they do. The legendary Bishop Fishes are powerful priests and lead the sacred Triton Knights who are mounted on magical Hippocampus steeds. Everything on land has a correspondence under water. Just like kingdoms formed on dry land, so did kingdoms form in the Sea, and just like the wild rebelled against encroaching civilization, so did the first triton kingdom suffer the wrath of the underwater wild. Oceania is an underwater realm of wild half-men, animals and guardians of the kelp forests. But Oceania is also a realm of the shores, where the stormy seas meet stable land. It is a nation of borders and transition, change and adaptability. Most of its inhabitants have the ability to change their shapes and cross the boundaries of the sea. Sirens, Capricorns and Ichtysatyrs all share the ability and affinity for change and adaptability. Sirens use it to change their shape and lure the unwary to a watery grave. Capricorns and Ichtysatyrs use it to raid and spread turmoil and chaos in coastal provinces. WIth the coming of the Awakening God the Capricorns lead the half-men in conquering above as well as beneath the waves. The dominion of the God of Oceania increases turmoil in coastal provinces. They almost get conquered by EA Atlantis, until EA Atlantis gets crippled by EA R'yleh. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview Dominion EA Oceania's dominion spreads +2 Turmoil in coastal provinces, and +1 Order elsewhere. It not does it work if Oceania is the disciple in a disciples game. Oceania also gets half priced temples, at 200 gold each. All of your troops have Recuperation and most of them are amphibious, so they can go on land. None of your units have any ferrous weapons or armor, so rust is not an issue. Units Itchysatyr: '''There are three different flavours of this unit. One of them is recruitable from a coastal fort, while the other two are underwater recruits. All three of them are stealthy (even the UW ones) and amphibious, as well as undisciplined and fairly cheap resource wise. Only the one recruitable UW has a shield. All three have map move 2. The description implies that they are only stealthy while underwater, but both tests and the mod inspector disagree. '''Itchysatyr Warrior: '''Can be both recruited in a coastal fort or underwater. Despite what the description in game states, they are not Stealthy either underwater nor on land. Essentially they are better equipped Itchysatyrs that are not Undisciplined and hence can be formed into squads. '''Itchytaur: '''Size 3 with Berserker +3. Can only be recruited Underwater, and is armed with a spear. On land, it loses some HP, Strength, Attack, Defence Skill, Magic Resistance, and Precision but gains the Trample ability and some morale. Has no shield and is wearing some light armor. '''Itchycentaur: '''Only recruitable underwater, they are size three, and count as cavalry so they deal extra damage on their first hit with their lances. Lose some morale and defence when going on land. Armed with turtle shell barding, cap and shield, as well as a bronze lance. Have map move 3, so one could argue that they are pretty mobile. '''Aphroi: '''Sacred, and only recruitable at your capital (and presumably underwater). Lose some morale and defence when going on land, but gain map move 3. Covered in Poison Barbs, meaning there is a chance that any length 0 melee attack made against them will cause the attacker to take some poison damage. Get a charge bonus on their first strike due to the bronze lance, and have coral barding and a turtle shell shield. '''Commanders Itchysatyr Scout: 'The national scout, the Itchysatyr Scout, is only recruitable underwater. It's Stealthy , amphibious, has recuperation, but lacks any sort of terrain survival, meaning that independent scouts might be a better scout on land. On a lot of maps however amphibiousness is a huge advantage in a scout. '''Itchysatyr Commander: '''Recruitable both underwater and on coasts, forts provided. Is sneaky and can lead around 40 troops. Armed with a Coral Cap, a turtle shield, and a bronze spear. '''Itchycentaur Commander: '''Recruitable only underwater, but can go on land. Gets a lance, so has some extra damage dealt on first strike. Leads around 80 troops, but is not stealthy at all. '''Siren: '''W2 Underwater, W1A1 on land. Flies. Gets stealthy +65. Can be recruited from any fort with a lab on the coast or underwater. Has Chaos Recruitment 10. Also gets back half the gems if it casts Lure of the Deep. As well, gets the ability to Lure commanders. '''Haliade: 'Sacred. Level 2 Priest that gets W2N2 with 100% AWEN and 10% AWEN. Cannot leave water at all, even through the use of items or spells. Also has Awe 3. Rides around on top of an Alicorn (making the Haliade size 3) and can lead 80 troops, and 20 Magical Beings. 'Aphroi Heirophant: 'Sacred. Gets 100% WN and is a level 1 Priest. Is only recruitable underwater. Is Stealthy, can lead around 40 troops, and has Inspirational +1. 'Aphroi Lord: 'Sacred. Capital only. Has Inspirational +1 and can lead around 80 troops. Is not a priest, so can't actually bless anything. Does get a bronze lance so it can get some extra damage on first strike. Rocks some Poison Barbs as well. '''Capricorn: '''W2N4 with 100% AWE and 10% AWEN. Slow to Recruit with Chaos Recruitment 15. Can be recruited both underwater and on the coast, and loses a water path and gains an earth path when on land. Can lead around 80 troops, as well as 35 magical beings. Is stealthy, and has waterbreathing 50, so it can lead some troops underwater with it. Gets both Animal Awe +3 and Beast Master +2. Has a bronze trident, but is otherwise unarmed and unarmored. '''Pretender EA Oceania gets cheap pretender options (-20 cost) on the Nerid and the Father of Monsters. Strategy Guides links to pages where people can submit their own in-depth guides Category:Early Ages